cawfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Elliot May/CXWI Golden Ambitions 7 Dream Match-Cards
So.. 6 Dream Match-Card for me to read & show I'm even unable to read some of your words. Preston Pearce: Golden Ambitions 7 Match card CXWI Tag Team Championships Lester Barkley & Blaziken © VS SMCS & Paul Phoenix After showcasing his talent in the EDO, Scott brings Paul up to the main roster, to challenge Lester Barkley and Blaziken for the Tag Team Championships. Blaziken accepts Lester's offer of Blexit, and they become a dominant team in the silver lining. Yandere-Chan VS Rosalina (Deathmatch) This is going on the presence that Phil Meng is Yandere's senpai. Whether he is or not is up to Elliot, but if Phil is the senpai, then Rosalina will obviously take objection to it, leading to this moment. Money in the Bank Ladder Match Vince Ford VS M.E. VS Tails VS Conor Isacoff Vince Ford, Milo, and Tails all qualify for the match, and all of them have a legitimate reason to go for the World Championship. At Golden Ambitions, Conor makes his main roster debut and is put into the Money in the Bank Ladder match. International Championship Myst Motone VS Sebulba VS Broly © VS Desann After a constant hunt for the International Championship, Myst is put in an ultimatum where if he doesn't win a championship by Golden Ambitions, he is forced to retire. The problem is that Sebulba and Desann also want a chance at International gold. Broly wins back the title at Crash and Burn, against Sebulba, for reference. CXWI Women's Championship Samus Aran © VS Arturia Pendragon Muller VS Wanda Maximoff VS Kitana Arturia gets fed up about being second fiddle, and decides to take Samus on at Blood Bath 4. Samus retains, but Arturia continues the hunt. However, Wanda and Kitana are involved, to keep Arturia from having a 1 on 1. Hell in a Cell Match Arbiter VS Alyssa Cheuvront This seems a bit out of place, but after months, even years of depression, everything finally starts to wear down, and not even Alyssa can tame him. This culminates to this Hell in a Cell match, where Alyssa can have a chance to finally defeat the Arbiter's demons. CXWI All-Star Championship Max Muller © VS Gorilla Grodd Max, along with Arturia, leaves the Coup, and it leads to Max having massive success as the greatest All-Star Champion in CXWI. However, the Coup do not take kindly to this, and bring Grodd to attempt to take the All-Star gold from Max Muller. Team Battle Steel Cage Deadly Saints (Firestar Hart & Johnny Gat) VS Rocket Raccoon & Groot VS Sonic & Tails VS Star Pilots (Captain Falcon & Matthew Hurworth This is simple. The first team to have both members escape the cage, get a Tag Team Championship opportunity at Aftermath 7. The last team with a member in the cage, must disband, forever. Royal Rumble (winner gets 10 points in the Path of Glory series) Dark Forge, El Jeevano, Jaken'na Kokoro, Zavok, Randy Lee, Ben Hopkins, Andrew Khan, Reptile, Hitmonchan, and Zinyak The first five to be eliminated in this Rumble, do not enter the Path of Glory series. WildcatV1 VS Bob This is personal Progression problems. That's all there is to it. Women's Money in the Bank Faith Connors VS Tavion VS Aria Blaze VS Zeena This Wonen's match is now a yearly tradition. Queen Woka VS Nidoqueen These are issues that date back to before European Crusade. Nidoqueen betrayed Queen Woka, and Woka does not take kindly to that. So, this is a blowoff match. Main Event Loser Leaves, 1-hour Ironman match, CXWI World Championship Austin Juhasz © VS Mewtwo Mewtwo wins the Crash and Burn Rumble, and constantly targets Austin since. It's led to this match-up being made, since CXWI is not big enough for them. The stakes couldn't be any higher. The leader of the Coup, takes on the leader of the Brotherhood, for one full hour. Not only is the CXWI World Championship on the line, but also one of their careers, will end on this night. Austin Juhasz: GA 7 Dream Card: (Just Merged both Parts so they dont get seperated in the shuffle) Main Event: CXWI World Championship Ultimate 4 Way Austin Juhasz© vs Ben Hopkins vs Scott McShannon vs WildcatV1 Stage 1: Hardcore Rules Stage 2: Hell in a Cell Stage 3: 60 Minute Ironman Match Reasoning: The Battle of the 4 most influential, well known, and important Originals in CXWI's history meet to decide who the true King of the Originals is. Wildcatv1 Wins the C&B rumble despite overwhelming odds, Last eliminating Scott McShannon. Scott McShannon then Faces Wildcatv1 for the #1 Contendership at the Filler PPV Between, and Both debate over who deserves the match vs Juhasz at GA7, Only for Ben Hopkins to return and state his claim as the True #1 contender, and to settle it, Juhasz walks out and offers a First Time ever in CXWI, The Ultimate 4 Way, the Supreme test of ones will and fortitude to see who the True King of the Originals is. M.E vs Max Muller: International Championship Reasoning: A Battle between 2 of the biggest Rising stars in CXWI as of late, M.E Always reaching closer and closer to the peak of the mountain just to fall just short each time, vs the Newest Firecracker to be debuted on CXWI's main Roster, and after Joining the Coup and wnning the Title, has had a Rocket on his back ever since Samus Aran-Juhasz vs Saber Pendragon-Muller Vs Wanda Maximoff Hopkins: CXWI Womens Championship Match Reasoning: The Battle of Queens between CXWI's greatest Womens Champion of all time, Her Apprentice looking for her first taste of championship gold in CAW, And A Woman who's been overlooked for so long that she's decided to force her way into the picture Mewtwo vs Broly: Monster's Ball match for the All-Star Title, If Mewtwo loses, he must Retire Reasoning: A Monster of CXWI's past vs the Monster of CXWI's Future, a pair of homicidal mastodons of their time, looking to assert their dominance as the New King of CXWI's "Kaiju's" Randy Lee vs Arbiter: Winner is inducted to the Hall of Fame Reasoning: A Match Rarely seen if ever between two hallmarks of CXWI's Past, looking to have their name immortalized in CXWI's hall of fame for the rest of time Phillip Meng w/Rosalina vs TylerWWE w/Agumon: Total C.O.O control match. Reasoning: After a Survivor Series style match between The Coup and Brotherhood(Much like the Saints vs Mewtwo and Myself's team at that one show a while back), Pitting Total C.O.O Control, and Losing team Must Disband rules, Phillip wins Total C.O.O Control from Agumon, and proceeds to do Phil Meng things of........IDK, Murica things or something you ask him. Back on Topic, Agumon comes back around 1 Month before, asking for his shot at Getting the C.O.O'ship back, But not being a Trained in ring performer, he settles for an in ring Replacement.....Phillip's Old Trainer(aside of myself), and The "Master" of the move he Used in his honor, TylerWWE. Loser Leaves CXWI Fatal 4 Way Match: Zavok vs Sebulba vs Dark Forge(Justin Burks) vs Desann Reasoning: An old tradition of CXWI Returns from 2 years of absence(More like 5 from time Standpoint but moving on), And the Same Rules apply, 4 matches to decide participants, Winners enter the MITB, Losers face Elimination from the company. These 4 lose their matches to the MITB Participants, And so we have this match. Firestar Hart(Phil Christopher Massey) vs Johnny Gat: Trip to Oblivion Match for Control of The Saints Reasoning: Johnny Gat wakes up from this whatever the fuck is going on with Sports Bra Gat, remembers who he is, Turns on Hart, and reminds everyone why he was a leader, not a follower in the World of Organized Crime Syndicates, Looking to take back the Franchise name for the True 3rd Street Saints MITB Match: Vince Ford vs Gorilla Grodd vs John Blackos vs El Jeevano(Jeevan Singh Rupra) Reasoning: See the Loser Leaves for most of the Details. Basically Jeevano defeats Desann, Blackos defeats Zavok, Vince Ford defeats Dark Forge, and Gorilla Grodd defeats Sebulba(Cause Coup), Qualifying all 4 for the match Tag Team Title Elimination Match: Progression vs Blaziken and Lester Barkley(Sonny Hammoud) vs Blue Blazers(Sonic and Captain Falcon) Reasoning: It seems to be a tradition now, so roll with it. After The Disbanding of the Brotherhood in the Total Control Survivor Series Match, Sonic is Blamed for the loss after being the last man standing against Max, Austin, And Broly, and being unable to topple the overwhelming odds, and is constantly attacked by Mewtwo until Captain Falcon returns from Obscurity to defend his old partner. Meanwhile, the Progression/Blazing Bark Feud continues on, Before all 3 teams clash(1 member from each team meeting in the C&B Rumble) and start to cross paths up to the show. Womens MITB, and CXWI Womens Division contract: Bayonetta vs Dark Magician Girl vs Jade Wilson vs Widowmaker Reasoning: Lets be honest here, we need more Women in the Roster to breath some life into it, so Senator Armstrong and Kotal Khan set up the First ever Womens Invitational Tournament, 16 outside Womens Competitors enter a Tournament, where the Final 4 enter into the Womens MITB, For not only the Briefcase, But the Chance to be a part of the Womens Roster. Opener: E.D.O Call Up Match: Robert Patrick Mastromonaco vs Darkrai vs Andrew Khan vs Chris Zero or whatever he calls himself now Reasoning: Its in the Name. Lester Barkley: Been thinking about it. Finally made my own Dream card now. Doubt it be too great per say but it's an effort. CXWI Golden Ambitions 7: Money in the Bank: Blaziken vs Sonic vs Tails vs Reptile Blaziken is already out of the Brotherhood but faces his biggest challenge yet by taking on 3 other Brotherhood members in this match. Blaziken wins the briefcase due to the brothers starting to want it for their own greed over teaming up and taking Blaziken out. Singles match for the CXWI All-Star title Max Muller© vs Captain Falcon You know that Rise of Captain Falcon story I had? Same exact thing here. Tag Team Tables match for the CXWI Tag Team championships: SMCS & Arbiter© vs Zavok & Zazz Scott's partner turned out to be the returning Arbiter as they win the gold at Tokyo Tornado. Still wanting a piece of Zavok and Zazz for their behavior towards Worlds Apart and Zavok/Zazz wanting a chance at some gold, they fight each other here. The ending would see SMCS on 1 announcer table and Arbiter on the other as they put Zavok and Zazz through them at the same time with their finishers. Blood Falls match for the CXWI Women's championship Samus Aran-Juhasz© vs Saber Obvious enough, the breakup and in the same match type where Saber helped Samus win the title to make her debut. Saber wins the title in order to establish her as a Babyface and someone a little more new to try with the title. Singles match for the CXWI International championship Broly© vs ME Continuation of ME vs Coup. After failing to beat Austin at Art of Pain and against Max at Worlds Apart, everyone has began to doubt ME as they feel he isn't good enough to win a title match. This all comes to ahead to this match where ME manages to pull through and prove his worth to be a champion by beating Broly and becoming International champion. Hell in a Cell: Lester Barkley vs Mewtwo Mewtwo wants to take out Lester for causing the Blexit situation to happen and making him lose 1 of his own family members at his side. This is a match that sees everyone in CXWI say the smart money is on Mewtwo to win due to his experience factor and Lester never being in a Hell in a Cell before. However, Barkley will try to beat the chances that don't look to be in his favor and take on the monster that shows no mercy to anyone, even on his own family. As for who wins, that's not my choice. That's yours. No Holds Barred for the CXWI World Heavyweight championship: Wildcatv1© vs Bob How Wildcatv1 won the title, that will be in the description for the Main Event. Bob would win the Crash n Burn Rumble match. But this is all about Progression breaking up and that in turns of events, Bob becoming upset because while the original leader of Ben Hopkins is back, he is saddened to learn that Bob took a deserving member of Wildcat out of the group and felt Wildcat deserved to be the new leader more than his own son. This pissed Bob off as now, his goal is not to just win the CXWI World title, but to prove himself as a worthy leader for the new Progression. With Zinyak injured due to a submission by Wildcat, it's just these two men alone now and it's all for the CXWI World Heavyweight championship. I'd have Bob win this and go on to face Ben Hopkins at Aftermath for the World title in the Main Event. Main Event: Ben Hopkins vs Austin Juhasz and Phil Meng in a Handicap match Austin had a World title match with Wildcat at the Crash n Burn Rumble where the ending saw Ben Hopkins make his return and cost Austin his World Heavyweight championship as revenge for Hyperlink. Austin and Meng would then proceed to do the same to Ben when Ben challenged Wildcat at Tokyo Tornado for the title. Now wanting to get their hands on Ben and to stack the odds against him, Phil Meng announces that for 1 night only, he is coming out of retirement to team up with Austin as they face Ben in the ultimate climax of what happened at Hyperlink and try to end him once and for all. Here, I would have Ben take a huge beating throughout the match but overcome the huge odds in the end and beat Austin/Meng to fulfill his vengeance and give a big celebration to end the show. This also sets up Ben nicely as Bob's next challenger for the World title at Aftermath. Donte: HOW CXWI SHOULD GOLDEN AMBITIONS 7 (and the road to Golden Ambitions 7) Yeah, I spent some time making posters for this card. I'm not joking with this anymore. I present to you how CXWI should book the CPV plus the road to the CPV. (Some wresters have been changed to actual wrestlers as their reps like in many E-Feds. (Example: El Noveno is Sin Cara) _________________________ ROAD TO GOLDEN AMBITIONS 7 - SMCS's mystery partner turns out to be Scourge because they both a hatred for The Brotherhood (and Scourge personally hates every Sonic character ever much like how I hate ALMOST every Pokémon character that's not in Gen 1). On the Hitz/Melee episodes leading up to GA7, SMCS/Scourge and Lester/Blaziken have a Best-Of-5 Series (Ladder, Table, Tag Team Warehouse Match on WM XIX for Gamecube etc.). At GA7, both teams are tied up at 2-2. The last match is decided in a Tag Team Roadkill Match for the belts. Only way to win is to put both members of the opposing team in front of speeding cars. - After Sebulba won the International Title from overrated jackass Broly, he issues open challenges John Cena-style, and he defeats all-comers like Jack Stanbridge, Bob, Reptile, Mewtwo and even guys in EDO like, John Blackos, Andrew Khan and Cyrax. Then on an episode of Hitz or Melee, Broly attacks Sebulba for taking his belt in the first place. For GA7, it is announced that Sebulba will defend the belt VS. Broly, Bob, Mewtwo, Reptile and Stanbridge in a 6-Man Gauntlet Match. - For winning the Triple Threat Match at Worlds Apart, Gorilla Grodd gets elevated to the main roster and, as a reward, he gets put in the MITB Ladder Match at GA7. Hitmonchan def. Sonic, Zinyak def. Arbiter and Tails def. ME to qualify for the MITB Ladder Match respectively. - After defeating ME to retain the Worlds Apart, Max Muller started attacking random babyfaces, declaring that he is the best All-Star Champion in the belt's history. Johnny Gat took exception to this and after many brawls on Hitz and Melee, the two will finally fight properly for Max's All-Star Title. - Master Chief claims the future is now, and is better than the current CXWI roster, so he proposes the "CXWI VS. EDO Battle Combustion". 2 matches pitting a wrestler from CXWI VS. a wrestler from EDO. Sonic (CXWI) VS. Cyrax (EDO) and Myst Motone (CXWI) VS. Billy Bowers (EDO). - On the first EDO after Worlds Apart, the EDO Champion is created and Paul Phoenix defeats Vega, winning a tournament to become the first-ever champion. Vega, now hellbent on winning the belt, challenges Paul for the EDO Title at GA7. - Kitana wins the Fatal-4-Way Match at Worlds Apart to become the new CXWI Women's Champion via heel shenanigans, as this is the start of her heel turn. On Hitz and Melee episodes, she starts becoming aggressive and puts women like Scarlet Witch and Zeena on the shelf . Eventually, she gets so heelish, that she turns into Revenant Kitana (just call her Kitana). Faith Connors says Kitana used to have honour and integrity, but Kitana says "How about you free-run to hell? ....HARBOUR FROM HELL!" Harbour From Hell Match for the Women's Title. Kitana © VS. Faith Connors. - At the end of Worlds Apart, Samus disowned "John Cena over here". El Noveno returned. Noveno said he had nothing to do with Samus splitting from him. Noveno is on a personal revenge mission to right all of the wrongs CXWI has placed upon him, starting with Cena. However, Samus wants to takeover those reigns because she wasted so much of her life with Cena. Her mission comes first. CXWI Management has deemed this triangle so personal, that they will not be responsible for anything that happens, therefore Samus will face Cena at GA7 in an Unsanctioned I Quit Match.... the same match that Cena defeated Noveno in in another CAW league. - Zavok won the belt from John Cena at Worlds Apart and has been a fighting champion ever since. Firestar Hart last eliminated Zinyak to win the Crash 'n' Burn Rumble. Hart says the feud between the Deadly Saints and Double Z will end at GA7 when Zavok loses the World Title. _________________________ THE SHOW: - SMSC/Sourge def. Lester/Blaziken to win the CXWI World Tag Team Titles, knocking both men into speeding cars. - Sebulba retains. - ORDER OF GAUNTLET ENTRIES/ELIMINATIONS: 1) Mewtwo and Broly start the match. Mewtwo wins. 2) Bob enters. Mewtwo wins. 3) Reptile enters. Reptile wins. 4) Jack Stanbridge enters. Reptile wins. 5) Sebulba enters (Champ comes out last as per tradition. If you break this, then fuck you. This is legit one of my pet peeves) *Sebulba wins and retain the International Title, further cementing his place as one of the best champions in CXWI history - Hitmonchan wins the MITB contract - Max Muller retains the All-Star Title - Cyrax wins CXWI VS.EDO Battle Combustion I - Myst Motone wins CXWI VS. EDO Battle Combustion II - Paul Phoenix def. Vega to retain the EDO Championship - Kitana retains the CXWI Women's Title because if she lost, then her whole big heel turn would be a massive waste. Kitana has potential has a heel and Faith is basically the Bayley of CXWI. So much potential as a babyface.... AT LEAST IT IS BETTER THAN HAVE SAMUS VS. SCARLET WITCH FOR THE BELT ELEVENTY BILLION TIMES! - Near of the end of a bloody, fucked up and sometimes painful-to-watch Unsanctioned I Quit Match, the two end up somewhere on a platform fighting each other. Samus said Cena's time has come. Cena in an attempt to salvage any of their love/marriage says "I Quit". The two stare each at other and Samus says "I hope that one day you will find peace. It's over." Samus then pushes him off the edge, taking a Trip To Oblivion. Samus wins. - Zavok retains the CXWI World Title 'Zack Gators: '''since donte made one, i felt like making a golden ambitions card too for you, Elliot. only thing different is i am having no juhasz and no smcs due to how boring they are and i have no interest in them in a ga match because they only use politics to tamper the show. as a result looking at the rest of cxwi, the only feud right now in cxwi that looks like it can have any real long term story is the brotherhood blexit situation. so that will get the world title. international championship sebulba© vs reptile i think this one sounds like a good match to have for the title. since sebulba would have a long reign by this point, reptile wins the title. arbiter vs dark forge arbiter makes his big comeback and beats dark forge fast like goldberg vs brock. alyssa celebrates afterwards. ladder match for the women's title zeena© vs alyssa since they had a big ga match before, a rematch here sounds good for the women's title. i would have alyssa win the title while arbiter celebrates with her in her victory. all-star title hitmonchan© vs max muller i would have hitmonchan go on a tear and win the belt from max. with this being a rematch, of course hitmonchan retains. tag team titles cyrax and vega© vs guardians i would have cyrax and vega get up from edo and make the biggest splash possible by winning the titles. since the guardians are a good team, this is where they get that big title win. money in the bank sonic vs tails vs zavok vs desann i would have tails win since he plays a big part in the brotherhood group for the main event later as he was leader when mewtwo was asleep. main event triple threat for the cxwi world heavyweight title mewtwo vs blaziken vs lester barkley couldn't decide who should be the champion going in but the premise is the same no matter who gets picked. 1 wins the title from zavok, 1 wins the crash n burn rumble and the 3rd finds a way in the match like beating the champ that beat zavok at the cpv before golden ambitions. mewtwo would be at mad at blaziken for leaving brotherhood, mewtwo is mad at lester for playing a part in blaziken leaving brotherhood, and they all fight each other. as for who wins, i don't know either. probably whoever wins the rumble. ''Conor Isacoff: 'GA 7 dream card full Cxwi tag team championship best of 7 final The Guardians vs Lester Barkley and blaziken ( stipulation chosen by winners of previous match) EDO vs main roster for the all star title RPM vs max muller blood KO rules women's title triple threat steel cage saber vs Wanda vs samus Reason : saber beats samus at crash n burn and which makes samus over time bitter to a point she costs saber a match against Wanda then samus then on the following show saber costs samus a match also against Wanda at which all of them brawl on the outside of the ring and backstage for weeks causing title matches to go too no contest until Agmon make a cage match to contian them and find out who the true champion is money in the bank Myst vs Firestar vs bob vs JSR phil meng vs agumon 1st ever I Quit match Winner gets full control of C.O.O position, Loser is fired from cxwi smcs vs Hitmonchan in a UFC fight women's money in the bank yuno gasai vs yang vs taokaka vs tavion weapons and barb wire rope death match yandere chan vs rosy the rascal International title bloody splinter wildcat vs Ben Hopkins Loser leaves cxwi reptile vs tails tapout or knockout reason : reptile accuses tails of being a dictator a trys to defect from the brotherhood which tails responds by having the other members beat him bloody and broken reptile recovers and eliminates tail in the crash and burn afterwards tails says that reptile should have been loyal to the brotherhood and the he is going to take reptile out of the brotherhoods company. Arbiter vs Dark Forge trip to oblivion CXWI World Championship Buried Alive Match Austin Juhasz vs Mewtwo ' ''' Category:Blog posts Category:Dream Cards Category:CXWI Category:CAW Category:Fan Suggestion